The Kids of 1991
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Collection of drabbles and one shots for the 1991 challenge on HPFC, with various other challenges thrown in. First entry Hannah Abbott. Second Entry Draco Malfoy. (Drarry) COMPLETE.
1. Hannah Abbott

**Written for the Challenging Pairing Challenge and My first entry for the 1991 Challenge and The Doctor Who Appreciation Competition Prompt Amy Pond. This collection will be for the 1991 Challenge, but will more than likely include other challenge's too :) I hope you all enjoy, and please review. **

Hannah sat in the library, struggling as she always did over her Potions homework. The library was almost empty, the other students already having left for their common rooms to avoid a detention for missing curfew. Hannah was nearly finished, she only had the conclusion to write, but it felt to her like her brain had stalled. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before packing away her things. She would finish her essay tomorrow.

Leaving the library quickly, she didn't notice she was being followed. As she opened a portrait, a recent discovery thanks to Susan that led to a corridor away from the common room, she found herself immobilised. The portrait was pulled shut behind her and her attacker, and she knew, even if it was possible, no one would hear her scream. She couldn't see the person with her, it was too dark, but she could feel their presence.

"I've been watching you for a while, Miss Abbott. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

The voice didn't seem familiar to Hannah, it could have been anyone.

"You have...grabbed my attention. You are rather beautiful."

Hannah would have been shaking had she been able, she had never been so scared in all of her life.

"You need not worry, I have no wish to hurt you, I just know that had I approached you in person, you would have run as fast as you could away from me."

It had to be a Slytherin, Hannah thought to herself. They were the only student's she was wary about, the only student's she had never willingly spoke with.

"I find myself with a bit of a dilemma however. The war will begin again in earnest shortly, and I happen to be leaving this year. I will not be able to ensure your safety."

Hannah frowned internally. Was this boy, man, a little unstable. She had obviously never spoken to him before, why would he want to keep her safe?

"I've made you a very strong protective necklace, that I wish for you to wear at all times. It will protect you from most spells, although not Avada Kedavra nor Crucio. It will leave you unable to be imperioused though. I wish you to wear this necklace, and when the war is over, I wish you to wait for me in the great hall of Hogwarts. I will find you. If you decide then that you have no interest in me, then I shall leave you alone."

Hannah tensed inside when she felt the man lean over her, but he was gently placing the necklace on her, fastening it around her neck.

"Goodbye Miss Abbott."

He kissed her head softly, and she felt the immobilisation lift as she heard the portrait close quietly behind him. Putting her hand to the chain around her neck, she couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth. Could this necklace keep her safe?

xxxx

The war was over, the battle won, and relief seemed to fill the hall. People walked around, some embracing others, some crying over a lost one, and others, just chatting, glad the fighting was over. Hannah sat in the hall, looking around nervously, wondering if her savior would turn up.

The necklace had saved her from capture, and death countless times over the time of the battle, and had also protected her from the Carrow's over the school year.

A hand on her back startled her, and she turned quickly, standing up as she did. She recognised him as soon as she saw him, recognised him from the quidditch pitch more than anywhere, but she could also feel his presence, the same way she had when he had accosted her in the secret passage.

He smiled at her, and stroked a hand gently on her cheek. She placed her hand on his, smiling back. Reaching up, she kissed him very gently on the lips.

He gestured to the door, suggesting they go somewhere a little quieter. She nodded taking his hand as she did so.

As Hannah walked out of the hall with Marcus, she smiled slightly to herself. Stranger things had happened, and she felt something deep inside her, telling her she was where she was supposed to be.


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Written for the Obstacle Course Competition, with the prompts Genre Hurt/Comfort, Era Trio, and Dialogue "I can't."**

**Written for the twelve days of Christmas Challenge for Level 1 : Write about your OTP. (Drarry is one of my many OTP's)**

**And written for the 1991 Challenge, for Draco Malfoy, and eyes.**

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, but you won't, and that's okay."

"It isn't okay, but thank you for understanding."

"Anytime."

xxxx

"I really want to, but..."

"I know, but you can move in anytime you like."

"Really?"

"Really, really. I wouldn't leave you stuck in the student halls."

xxxx

"I wish thing's could be different, that we could be together properly."

"Thing's are only as complicated as you make them. I'm happy for the world to know I love you."

"What about my father?"

"What about him? I don't love him, his opinion isn't the one that matter's to me."

"I love you too."

xxxx

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Of course not, I just wondered why. You could have your pick of anyone in the world, why do you want to be with me?"

"I don't love the rest of the world, at least not the way I love you."

xxxx

"I'm going to tell my parent's about us. After graduation."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me?"

"You'll tell them when you're ready. Don't feel pressured to do it to please me. Everyone that matter's to me already knows."

"You told the Weasley's? and Granger?"

"Of course. I also told Remus and Sirius. They're all happy for us."

xxxx

"What will I do if father cut's me off from my inheritance?"

"You don't need to worry about money, I've told you that. I have enough for both of us while we go to University, and even after that if necessary."

"I don't want you to have to pay for me though."

"Whatever happen's, you know I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to look after you. We'll be okay, whatever happens."

xxxx

"It's graduation tomorrow."

"I know. I can't wait to travel this summer."

"Will you miss me?"

"I thought you would be coming with us."

"I didn't know I was invited."

"Of course you are. Wherever I am, you will always be welcome."

xxxx

Harry wandered around the great hall, his eye's drifting to the blonde who appeared to be arguing with his parents. Harry's stomach was in knots, waiting to see if Draco could follow through on his promise. He had exchanged congratulations with his friends, promising to see them at the Three Broomsticks for the party. Now he was waiting for a sign from his love, a good sign or a bad one, he wasn't sure which it would be. The fact that they were arguing meant Draco could have told them, but then again, Lucius Malfoy could have easily been chewing his son out for not finishing top of the year.

"Hey pup," Harry felt an arm slide over his shoulder and looked up to see his Godfather smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm glad you could come," Harry said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Has Draco told old man Malfoy about you two yet?"

"I don't know. They seem to be arguing, but that could be about anything. I just wish...we've been together for almost a year, but it feel's like we're not really having a relationship. All the sneaking about was fun at first, but are we going to have to keep sneaking around at Uni?"

"Have you told Draco how you feel?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"Not really. He's been struggling with guilt, feeling bad that I've got to sneak around just because of he's father. I didn't want to make it worse for him."

"I understand, but don't bottle it up for too long. You might come to resent him for it and that's the last thing you want."

Harry nodded, knowing his godfather was speaking the truth. Sirius had made the same mistake many year's ago, with Severus. He was making up for that mistake with the snarky man, slowly. They were keeping it secret again, but this time it was on Severus' behalf. He wanted to see if they could work out their differences before they went public. Harry and Remus were the only people that knew.

"Are you going to the party later?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, I told Ron and Hermione I'd meet them there. Are you going to be there?"

"Aye, I'll drop in for an hour, but you have to come and see me tomorrow. I'm going to miss you while you're away."

"I'll floo from every hotel we stay in so we can stay in contact. Beside's, I'm only going for six week's."

"Yes, but you'll only be home for two weeks, before you hop off to Uni. You're all grown up, I'm not sure I enjoy feeling like you don't need me anymore."

Harry hugged his godfather.

"I'll always need you. Maybe not for the same thing's, but you'll always be important in my life. I promise."

Sirius hugged him back tightly before ruffling his hair.

"Go get ready for the party, we sound like a couple of Hufflepuffs."

Harry chuckled, shoving Sirius playfully. With one more glance at Draco, Harry made his way out of the hall, up the many stairs to the Gryffindor Dorm's for the last time. He would make sure he had everything he needed, before getting ready for the party. When they left the three broomsticks, Harry would be apparating to his new apartment in London.

xxxx

The music was blaring, and Harry was having fun laughing with his friends at the table they had commandeered when they arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Terry, Hannah and Susan say apart from the other student's slightly. They may not have been the largest group, but they were certainly one of the loudest, all full of good cheer and excitement for their holiday. They had decided to go together sometime over the Christmas period, when they all found themselves the only people of their year left at school. Since that holiday, when they had all together partaken in typical childish behavior, including snowball fights and sledding, they had all been very good friends.

Harry looked up when the door opened, happy to see Draco arrive, finally. He had been waiting for his for almost two hours. Harry's heart sank slightly when he saw Lucius and Narcissa enter behind him. Draco gestured to him, to join them at a table in the very corner of the bar, away from the rest of the party goers. He excused himself from the table, raising his eyebrow's slightly at Sirius as he passed him.

He took a seat, wondering what on earth the Malfoy parent's could possible have to say to him.

"Mr Potter, we hear you have been... dating our son," Lucius started, his tone cold. Harry narrowed his eyes at the elder man.

"Yes."

"We have come here to tell you that this is where that ends. We have a contract at home awaiting Draco's signature, to marry a young lady of excellent breeding. I am sure you understand that what was between you and Draco was merely him experimenting before he settled down."

Harry looked at Draco, his heart sinking even further, when his boyfriend wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Is this right Draco?"

"How dare you question me you li-"

"With all due respect Mr Malfoy, the only reason you are sat there and not in a cell in Azkaban is because I spoke up for you at trial. I was speaking to Draco," Harry said, cutting across Lucius mid sentence.

"My father is correct Potter. I have responsibilities to fulfill, and I shall do as I was brought up to do. I apologise if you thought we were more. I didn't mean to lead you on."

"I see. Well then, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco, If you'll excuse me, I must return to my friends. Have a good summer."

xxxx

"How? How could he just sit there and say that to my face without even flinching?" Harry raged. He could feel his magic swirling around him, but knew it was pointless at the moment to try and pull it in. Sirius had already cast the necessary shield charm, just in case Harry lost complete control.

There were in the cottage Sirius had bought when he had been set free, and Harry was pacing in front of the fire in the living room.

"Maybe he's scared of disobeying his father, or maybe he's just a spineless little worm. Only he can answer that question. The real question is, is he worth waiting for?"

Harry paused in his pacing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you will be together again at university. Can you wait for him for eight weeks?"

Harry slumped onto the sofa next to Sirius with a sigh.

"The problem with that, is that he's apparently getting married. There's a contract in place. Pansy told me he's supposed to be marrying Astoria Greengrass."

"Did he know about that while he was in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked after a small pause.

Harry nodded unhappily.

"Then I was right in my assessment that he's a spineless worm then."

"I think he hoped he could tell his parent's, and they would miraculously decide he didn't have to follow through with the marriage contract and completely accept that he was gay and in love with the man who defeated their master. You know, when I put it like that, how could I have ever thought we had a chance of ever making it?"

Sirius sighed, pulling his godson in for a hug.

"I don't know all of the answer's pup, but I do know that these should be the best days of your life, and that you clearly aren't happy. I suggest, as hard as it sound's, that you put Draco out of your head, enjoy your holiday, and just enjoy yourself. If you two are supposed to be together, things will work out."

"Thanks Sirius. Speaking of people that are meant to be together, have you and Snape done anything about that sexual tension that was happening at Graduation?"

Harry laughed as Sirius shoved him, and proceeded to chase him around the cottage.

Harry stood at the airport with Neville waiting for the other's to arrive. Hermione had persuaded them all that travelling by airplane should be done at least once in a lifetime, and Neville was currently panicking.

"Nev, mate, if the plane crashes, we can apparate out before anything bad happens. You're not going to die, so chill out," Harry said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

As the other's trickled in, Harry couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. Draco knew what time they were leaving, and Harry wondered if he would turn up.

Checking in, Harry sighed to himself. Draco hadn't arrived, and even if he did now, he wasn't on time for check in so they wouldn't allow him into the airport anyway. Harry did as Sirius told him, and tried to put Draco to the back of his mind, and enjoy his holiday.

They all stretched as they got off the plane, Harry was definitely glad they were taking portkeys everywhere else, he couldn't handle the stiffness nor the boredom that came from flying. He picked up his and Hermione's bags, pointing some of the other's out to them. Hermione nudged his arm, and he handed her her suitcase absentmindedly. She continued to nudge him though.

"What's up?" He asked, looking her way. She was not looking at him though. She pointed to where people stood waiting for the passenger's of the plane.

"Look."

Harry turned.

There stood Draco, his face sad as he stared at Harry, a bunch of Roses in his hand.

Harry walked slowly over to him, wondering what on earth he was doing there.

"I'm poor, I have no family, no money, no anything, but I wondered if there was any chance you still wanted me?"

Harry stared at the man before him, holding out a bunch of flowers, tear's filling his eyes as he received no reply, and he smiled as the implications of Draco's statement sunk in.

"You did it? We can be together, properly?"

Draco nodded, and Harry took the flower's carefully, putting them on top of his suitcase. He picked Draco up, pulling him into a searing kiss as he swung the love of his life around in a circle.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured, peppering Draco's face in kisses before he set him back on the floor.

As he glanced back at his friends, he saw them all laughing at his very public display of affection. Smiling, he took Draco's hand, and they led the procession of friends out of the airport, leading to the hotel where Harry would show Draco just how much he still wanted him.


	3. Millicent Bulstrode

**Warning for Suicide. **

**Character - Millicent Bulstrode. **

**Prompt - Okay.**

**I'm Okay **

_I know the other girl's laugh at me, whispering about me behind my back. I know they are all two faced. I know they don't like me. But that's okay. Because in Slytherin House, we're family, like it or not. _

"Millie, do you think you could help me with this Charm's homework. I've got to meet Theo later so I won't have time to do all the research before curfew," Tracy asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course. That's what friend's are for, right? What do you need help with?" Millicent said, looking up from the book she was reading. It just so happened to be a charm's book.

"Well, if you could just take note's for me on what I'm supposed to be writing, I can do it when I get back," Tracy replied, a gently smile on her lips.

"Oh, sure, I can do that. It'll be ready when you get back. You look great."

"Thanks, I know."

_They use me to do their homework, they know I'll never say no, because now I have a family, I don't want to lose it. They all know that. But that's okay. _

"Did you see that dress she tried on? She was bursting out of the seam's, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing," Pansy sniggered. She was sitting in the dorm's with Daphne, plaiting her hair.

"I know. I didn't have the heart to tell her she looked like a whale. We should have done though, you know, she's going to want to hang around us at the ball."

"I have that all worked out, no need to worry. We both have date's, and she doesn't, so we'll just spend the night with the boys. She'll have to find someone else to embarrass.

Neither girl noticed Millicent sat outside the dorm, tear's streaming down her face.

_They call me names, fat, ugly, spotty. But they never do it to my face. They're not trying to deliberately hurt me. So it's okay. _

"What the hell happened to you?" Pansy asked, disgust evident on her face.

Millicent shook her head, the bruises on her face and arms still painful as she slowly changed into her night clothes.

"Who did that to you Millicent?" Daphne asked as she walked into the dorm.

"It's nothing. I was just in the wrong time at the wrong place."

The girl's shrugged. "Okay."

_They would defend me if I let them. I know they would. It's just too embarrassing to tell them that I was hurt by two Hufflepuff boys, even if they are seventh years. I'll be okay._

Daphne screamed alerting the other girl's that there was something wrong. They came running into the room, putting their hand's to their mouth's when they saw what awaited them. Millicent lay on her bed, looking as if she could be asleep. An empty potion vial resting in her hand loosely, a piece of parchment held in her other.

Pansy ran from the room, getting Professor Snape. With one look at the scene, a patronus message was sent to the headmaster. Snape took a closer look at the parchment, his eye's widening when he saw what was written on it.

_Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted. I know you would have been more interested in me if I was like you. But I'll be okay where I'm going. My parent's will be awaiting me. Please don't grieve for me. I'll be okay._

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #3 Homework**


	4. Dean Thomas

**Character - Dean Thomas Prompt - Hurt Pairing - Dean/Seamus Rating - M Warnings - none that I can think of.**

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

Admitting that to myself is so hard. How can I even think about telling him when I can barely bring myself to admit it in my own head. How can I tell my best friend that I'm truly madly deeply in love with him, when I know it will scare him away. I can't lose him. I refuse to damage our friendship.

I dream about him at night, all tousled hair and wonderful noises as I turn him into a quivering mess with my ministrations. Of course, that is all it is. A dream. I wish it could be more, of course I do, but I know it can never happen. I will stand by him, as his best friend, forever. I will never do anything to damage that. As his friend, at least I still get to see him.

It Hurts.

It Hurts.

It Hurts.

My Heart is broken, irreparably so. I will never love another, I know that. I'm slowly coming to terms with the fact that my destiny is to love my best friend from afar. But dammit, it hurts so much. I tried, I really did, I asked Ginny out. He was so happy for me. I hated him for it. He shouldn't be happy when I'm with someone else. He should be . Anything but happy.

He's dating Lavender. I have to smile when he tell's me about their latest exploits in the broom cupboard, or up in the astronomy tower. I have to grin when he tell's me he's going to meet her. I have to be happy for him too. I can't. I can pretend, although it kills me, but I'll never be truly happy that he's with someone else.

I wish...

I wish...

I wish...

I wish he could love me back, love me the way I love him, always and forever. I wish he would look at me with love in those sparkling blue eyes. I wish he would tell me he loved me in that roguish Irish accent. I wish with all my heart, but my wishes will never be granted.

Sometimes, I think, I hope I see him looking at me with tenderness, but it disappears the moment I think I see it. He looks away, or he grins at me, and the look is gone. I think I'm going mental. I think I'm losing my mind. Either that or my mind is playing tricks on me. Either way, the looks I see can't be there. I have to be imagining them. There is no way he could ever love me back.

Why Me?

Why Me?

Why Me?

Why did I have to fall in love with the one person I have absolutely no chance of ever having. Why Me? Why Him? Why could it not be a stranger, or someone from a different house, or a girl, or anyone that isn't him. Why Him?

I'll continue being his best friend, I'll stand by his side on his wedding day, I'll smile and babysit his kids, I'll be there for him always. But I'll never stop loving him.

My name is Dean Thomas and I am in love with my best friend. He'll never love me back.

**Also Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #83 Hope.**


	5. Neville Longbottom

**Character - Neville Longbottom **

**Prompt - Blue **

**Pairing - Neville/Hermione - Unrequited. **

I watch her sometimes, in the common room, in the library, in class. She's perfect, but she'll never be mine. I can think of a thousand and one reasons why she would never look at me, as anything other than a friend, and no reasons why she should. Her eyes sparkle when she smiles. She get's the cutest little dimples when she laughs. She looks simply beautiful when she is enraged, and stunning when she's happy.

xxxx

"Hey, Nev, what are you reading?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the chair beside his by the fire. He lift's up the potion's book to show her, grimacing as he does.

"Do you need any help?"

He shakes his head, not wanting to speak, to stutter, to embarrass himself in front of her. He always gets tongue tied when she's around. She pretends not to notice, one of the few that do.

xxxx

She's bent over laughing, her hair falling to hide her face. Another reason he loves her, she doesn't care as much about her appearance as some of the other girls, showing she knows its whats on the inside that counts. It makes her all the more exquisite to him.

She gets control of her self, and with a wave of her wand, fixes Harry's glasses for him. She cares about Harry and Ron so much, he wished she would care about him in the same way. Would look at him the same way she looks at Ron.

xxxx

He was working in the Greenhouse when she walked in.

"Hey, what are you going here?" he asked, forgetting his nerves for a minute. He feels at home in the greenhouses, more comfortable that anywhere else.

"I just wanted to drop this off before I leave for the holidays," she answer's placing a gift on the table near the door.

"Oh, thank's. You didn't have to get me anything though," he replies, wondering why she chose to give him anything.

"You're my friend, Nev, of course I did. I'll see you after the holiday," and with a small wave, she is out of the door. With just one sentence, she has unintentionally ruined his Christmas.

xxxx

He sits out by the lake, the blue of the water relaxes him. He's always liked the color blue, more so because she bought him a blue scarf for Christmas. He sleeps with it at night, hiding it under the pillow so the other's don't see.

He made her a gift, though he doesn't know if she will like it. A little wooden box, holding plant clipping from a few rare potion ingredients. He's watched her often enough that he know's she prefers practical gifts more than anything. She doesn't need to know he made the box.

xxxx

The weeks stretch into months, into years, and yet he still yearns for her. He's never tried to find anyone else, knowing he will never meet anyone as perfect as her. He's admitted to himself that he'll never have her, and yet when he receives the invitation, it leaves him broken beyond repair. As he sits in his flat, crying at the table, the invitation falls to the floor. He doesn't pick it up, and he doesn't pack it into the suitcase he carries.

As he watches the clouds pass, he leans back in his seat, the airplane noise lulling him to sleep. He know's he'll never be able to love while he lives near her, so it's time to find somewhere else to go, to try and get a fresh start. To try and forget her. He know's its a pointless endeavor, but he can't just give up.

xxxx

When Harry bust's the door in a week later, looking for his missing friend, he finds a piece of embellished parchment on the floor.

_You Are Cordially Invited To the Wedding Of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

**Written for the Unrequited Love Challenge for Hard. Neville/Hermione**

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #9 Lake **


	6. Harry Potter

**Character - Harry Potter **

**Prompt - Hate **

**Murderer **

I'm a murderer.

Does it matter that I was trying to protect my friends?

I'm a murderer.

Will I ever feel clean again?

I'm a murderer.

It was him or me, but does that make it okay?

I'm a murderer.

Did it fix the world the way I hoped it would?

I'm a murderer.

Too many people died, but would more have followed had I not raised my wand?

I'm a murderer.

Will I ever learn to live with the monster inside?

I'm a murderer.

Does time make it easier to deal with it?

I'm a murderer.

And I can't live with it anymore.

I'm a murderer.

And I hate myself.


	7. Pansy Parkinson

**Character - Pansy Parkinson **

**Prompt - Happy **

Why do my tears never fall?

Why do you never glance my way?

Why does the world keep on turning?

Would anyone even notice if i wasn't there?

What gives you the right to hate me?

What wouldn't I give for your love?

What should I do with my life?

Is it worth living at all?

What will I do without you?

As I watch you with somebody else?

Will I ever be happy?

Or are the fates frowning down on my heart?

How am I supposed to live without you?

How am I going to carry on?

How do the birds keep on singing?

When I can't bring myself to cry.


	8. Ron Weasley

**Character - Ron Weasley **

**Prompt - Mine**

I kiss her, but I think of you.

She wraps herself around me, and my resolve to end things with her weakens. She's my first girlfriend, and, well, you often accuse me of being a pig. I guess I'm just proving you right. I guess you're right about a lot of things. I don't know what you've been right about lately though, you haven't spoke to me for weeks. The night of the match, I thought was the best night of my life, but now, I'm beginning to believe it was one of the worst.

I kiss her, but I think of you.

I hope things can go back to the way they were before, that you will forgive my error in judgement and be my friend again. I love you. I can admit that to myself now, though I don't think I'll be telling you anytime soon. I wondered why I was so jealous of Krum, but I believed it was because he was using you and I was being a good friend by getting angry at him. I wondered why Harry was cool with the whole thing, when he should be raging about this older foreign bloke taking advantage of you.

I kiss her, but I think of you.

I can't seem to break up with her. I've tried, you know. The more I try to break away the more she holds on. I don't want her, i don't think I ever really did. I guess I wanted to prove, to you, to myself, and everyone else, that I was desirable, that girls do like me, that I can be more than I am. It backfired, as do most of my plans. I never wanted to chase you away. I never wanted to upset you. I love you, Hermione, you're the only girl for me, and dammit, I will do whatever I need to do to make you see that. To make you mine for always.

I kiss her, but I think of you.

I'll only ever think of you.


	9. Susan Bones

**Character - Susan Bones **

**Prompt - Stars **

**Pairing - Susan/Blaise**

"What are you doing up here?"

"I like to look at the stars. It helps me think. It helps me to remember the good things in life."

"Are there any good things left?"

"Of course there are. We're still here, we're still fighting. Harry will win, we have to believe in him."

"What if I can't do that anymore?"

"If we lose hope, we lose the war. We can't do that. We need to try and stay positive."

Susan liked to look at the stars. She liked to make patterns, pretend she could see the people she had lost in them. She talked to them in her head, and sometimes, it almost felt like her parents answered her questions. She had loved the stars since before she could remember, had gazed at them through her window at night. Stars were constant. Stars were always there.

xxxx

The war was won. Harry had killed the big bad wolf, and she had survived, a little worse for wear, but alive nonetheless. She made her way up the castle stairs, avoiding the blood splatters as she went, hoping she would still be able to access the astronomy tower. If ever she needed to see the stars, it was now.

She wanted to tell her parents, and Aunt Amelia that they had won, and that their sacrifices hadn't been for nothing. As she took her usual seat, she looked around. The tower was still in one piece, though a lot of the inside had been ruined. She looked up, and there they were. Her rocks, literally and figuratively, that kept her strong, through even the hardest of times.

"I thought I might find you here. I should have trusted you when you told me to have hope."

"I'm glad you survived. I didn't know if you'd..."

"I saw you leave the hall, and I knew you would be heading here. I wanted to thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. We all helped each other."

"You were the only one who made me believe we could win. Before then, I was planning on bailing as soon as the battle started. I was planning on being a coward. So, thank you. For being my hope."

"The only cowards in this castle, and the monsters that invaded it. The people currently being arranged in cells in Azkaban. You're welcome though. I'm glad I could help."

"I wondered if..uh..if you would allow me to take you out? You know, when things settle down."

"I'd love to. Thank you Blaise."


	10. Theodore Nott

**Character - Theodore Nott **

**Prompt - Spill **

How can I tell him that I don't want any blood to spill?

How can I tell him that I don't want to be like him?

How can I turn on the man that gave me life?

How can I tell him that his world is not the right one?

How can I tell him I love him, but I hate his views?

How can I tell him that his whole world is about to fall apart?

How can I tell him that my loyalty is no longer to him?

How can I let him die for a cause that isn't right?

How can I let him believe that I will be fighting beside him instead of against him?

How can I look him in the eye?

How can I make him see that everything he believes in is wrong?

How can I live with myself if he dies not knowing that I would do anything for him?

Anything but give my life to something I don't believe in.


	11. Hermione Granger

**Since it's Sydrianfan4ever's fault I wrote this, it's for her :D Here ya go Syd :D **

**Character - Hermione Granger **

**Prompt - Hopeless **

**Pairing - Hermione/Fred **_(My first ever)_

"I know you don't love him," he murmured, though his voice carried to her in the silence.

"I do," she replied, forcefully.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he replied, sitting down on the step she was residing on.

"I'm getting married in a month, to your brother. Please, don't do this," she whispered.

"I love you, Hermione, why won't you do what's right?"

"I am."

She walked away from him, refusing to allow him to see her tears, refusing to look at him, refusing to admit he was right.

xxxxx

"Why would she do this to me Harry?"

Ron stared morosely into the glass in his hand, before draining it and placing it on the bar, gesturing to the barman for another.

"I don't know, but maybe it's for the best. Neither of you seemed all that happy at dinner the other night."

Harry took a drink of his butterbeer. He was staying sober, knowing that if Ron kept downing the firewhiskey, he would need to save him from doing something stupid later.

"She ditched me three weeks before our wedding. How is that for the best?"

"If she isn't happy, it's better she tells you know instead of after the wedding. I'm sorry mate, you know I'm not very good at this stuff."

"I thought she loved me."

"She does, just, maybe not the way you want her too.

xxxxx

"Fred, just go and see her, stop moping around, Merlin man, you're hopeless," George whined. Fred had been in a bad mood for weeks, and even though George knew why, he was still bored of it.

"She doesn't want to see me. She blames me for her calling the wedding off."

"Did she say that?"

"Well, no, but..."

"No but nothing. Fred, she called the wedding of because she loves you, not Ron. I'm thinking that she's probably in her flat, moping around the same way you are, thinking that she called the wedding off for nothing because you haven't been to see her. You can be stupid at times."

"Do you really think so?"

"No, I said it for laughs. Yes, I really think so, so go, get some flowers of something, and get out of the shop. You're scaring the customers."

xxxx

A Knock sounded, and she sighed, knowing it would not be the only person she wanted to see. Padding through her flat, wearing an old t-shirt and shorts and her slippers, she answered the door.

A bunch of flower's in her face greeted her, and she stepped back quickly. Taking the flower's gingerly, she looked at the man behind the flowers.

"You took your time," she told him, a small smile gracing her pretty face.

"I didn't think you would want to see me," he replied, looking slightly uncomfortable, but returning her smile.

She stood back to let him in, closing the door behind him.

"You can be stupid at times, you know that?"

"I got told that recently. Must be catching."

"If you dare to tell me I have anything in common with George Weasley, you can get out now," she replied, though the laugh at the end spoiled the effect.

Fred grinned, sliding his hands around her waist.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #47 Smile **


	12. Daphne Greengrass

**Character - Daphne Greengrass **

**Prompt - Bed **

**Pairing - Daphne/Blaise**

**A Reason For Living **

I see him lying on the floor, but my eyes must be telling me lies, because he can't be dead. He can't be. What would I do without him? He's my rock, and without him, I am nothing.

We met years ago, before we came to Hogwarts. Our mother's are friends. By Merlin, I hated him with a passion at the time. He was an arrogant little jerk, so full of himself I asked him if he was having an affair with the mirror. He loathed me just as much, hated that I was as 'pretty' as him. We got over it a little as we got older, helping each other instead. He helped me learn about make up and how to wear my hair, I helped him not to look so pretty, and instead to become the handsome man he is.

When we got to Hogwarts, we were happy to be sorted into the same house, and Slytherin became our home. We watched as some of our year mates, Draco and Pansy in particular, sank into the darkness that Voldemort had long since made our house known for. They argued and fought with the Gryffindors, bullied the Hufflepuffs and more or less left the Ravens alone. We sunk into the background, making friends with a few others but staying more or less with just the two of us.

We were the best of friends. Somewhere in that friendship, we realised no one would ever make us happier that each other, that we each loved the other more completely than we could ever love someone else. We started dating in our fifth year, though not much changed between us. Kissing was added, but we already held hands and hugged all of the time anyway, so nobody paid any mind. That was the way we liked it.

When Voldemort returned, our families decided to stay neutral, the same way they did in the previous war. We got some trouble from Draco's gang for that, they wanted us to join them, promised us so much power if we would just agree to take the mark. We said no, there was no way were we, purebloods, going to bow to a half blood with idea's of grandeur.

When we were called to the hall in out seventh year, when we heard that Potter was back, hope glimmered for both of us. Neither of us wanted the fighting to continue, would be quite happy if Voldemort died, so we could live our lives in peace, together. The battle waged, and we tried to get away, but the passage was blocked by the time we had battled our way through the halls.

Blaise told me he wanted to fight, but I told him no. We'd find somewhere to hide, to stay safe until the battle was over. If Potter won, we would be able to live our lives as we chose to, and if Voldemort won, we could find away to escape, to get out of the country and start over elsewhere. As long as we survived and were together nothing could go wrong.

But he didn't listen. He told me he was going to fight for his right to freedom, and he was running away from me before I could stop him. I fought my way after him, but I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere, taking down death eater's as I did. I may have not wanted to fight, but that didn't mean I couldn't. I watched Voldemort and Potter in the Great Hall, watched as Potter won, catching the wand that sailed toward him, but I still couldn't find Blaise.

Tracy grabbed my arm, pulling me through the hall to where the bodies were laid out, and I saw him. But that couldn't be him. It couldn't. Because Blaise can't be dead. He wouldn't leave me like that.

Tracy caught me as my legs gave way from under me. She pulled me into a hug as I screamed, as I cried for him. He promised me we would get married, he promised we would get a house in the country, and he promised me he would always be there.

"Daphne, he's gone. I'm so, so sorry."

Those words haunt me, they fill my dreams, I hear them every time someone speaks. Every time I close my eyes, I see him, lying on the floor, looking like he's simply sleeping. He left me, and I don't know how to live without him.

**xxxxx**

He left me a present, one neither of us knew about. A few weeks after the battle, a few weeks where I had barely managed to get out of bed, I started to feel ill. My Mother and Father were worried about me, so they called out a healer. What the healer told me, while leaving us all amazed, brought the first smile to my face since that horrible night.

Blaise made sure his legacy will continue with me, and I will live for him, and for his son, who is growing in me. In seven months, I'll greet the little boy who will become my rock, my reason for living, and I'll tell him all about his daddy, a good man who fought for the world that his son will grow up in.

Blaise will live on in him, and that in turn gives me reason to keep living.

**Written for the Monthly Oneshot Competition for Prompt #63 Bed**


	13. Mandy Brocklehurst

**Character - Mandy Brocklehurst **

**Word - Scream **

The reception was in full swing, and Mandy was enjoying her wedding day immensely. Who could have guessed that a childhood crush could lead to all of this? Today marked the day her dreams, dreams she had cherished since being a teenager, came true.

She thought back to the day she saved his life, the day he saw her as a real person for the first time.

_The battle was raging around them, and Mandy was fighting for her life, hexing and cursing any death eater she could see. These disgusting excuses for human beings had killed her parents, and her little brother, leaving her an orphan. They deserved no less than death, and while in the back of her mind, she knew she could never kill someone in cold blood, she also knew that in this situation, where they were attempting to destroy her and her friends, she would not shed a tear should she accidentally cause one of them a fatal injury. _

_She heard him before she saw him, a shout of fear, and as she spun around, she saw him backed against a wall, a death eater baring down on him, wand at the ready to kill him. She couldn't allow that to happen, not to him, so with a scream of rage, a cutting curse left her wand and severed the monster's neck. She watched at the coward fell, walking toward him as she did. Reaching down, she took the mask away from his face. _

_She didn't recognise the man behind the mask, though the look of surprise, etched into his face forever more, did make her smile grimly. _

_With a nod, she left, leaving him standing against the wall, gaping at her retreating figure. _

She hadn't even known if he survived until hours later, when she caught a glance of him across the great hall. A few weeks later, she had received a letter of thanks from him, with an offer of dinner included.

She felt arms slide around her waist, and she smiled. Terry loved her, she knew that, but she couldn't help wondering if he ever would have realised it if she hadn't saved his life.


	14. Lavender Brown

**Character - Lavender Brown **

**Word - Scar**

I was beautiful before the battle. I was smart, although I hid it behind giggles and girlishness. Now, I'm hideous, but I'm still smart. The problem is, who want's a smart, _ugly_, wife?

Fenrir took my life away from me, and I'm glad the monster is dead. I have Hermione to thank for that. He was about to bite me, to rip me to shreds, when she blasted him away from me.

I'm not a werewolf, I thank god every day for that, but I'm still ugly. The scar's on my face will never be removed, I'll always look like a monster out of a horror story.

When he told me he loved me despite my new facial features, I laughed at him, told him not to be so stupid, who could ever love a monster like me?

He persisted.

I was surprised by that more than anything else. I thought when I told him no, he would go and find someone else, someone more worthy of him, someone whole and complete.

He didn't.

He hounded me with letters, declarations of love, he followed me around with roses and chocolates when we returned to Hogwarts. He made me feel normal, more like the way I felt before the battle, before I was left disfigured.

He loves me.

He made me believe him in the end, though I was wary for a long time.

Before, when I looked in the mirror, all I saw were scars. Now when I look, I can see myself, Lavender Brown. I can see my eyes, still bright and round, filled with happiness once more. I can see my lips, curved into a smile. I can see me, and I have him to thank for that.

I love him, and Seamus loves me. He makes me feel whole again, and for that, I will always be thankful. Harry may have saved the world, but Seamus saved me. He's my own personal savior.


	15. Ernie Macmillan

**Character - Ernie Macmillan **

**Word - Spell**

**Warnings - suicide, a very AU story, and an evil, mental, very OOC Ernie. This drabble proves I should not be allowed near Hufflepuffs. **

Everyone see's Potter as a Hero, but I know different. Take away his support, his smarter, braver friends, and he'll be a shrivelling wreck. Voldemort might not be able to finish Potter off, but I will. I will be remembered as the man who killed the hero when nobody else could.

_The world will know the name, Ernie Macmillan!_

xxxxx

_"HERMIONE! NO!"_

How could you leave me like that? In the blink of an eye, a flash of a spell, you're gone. You, the most careful person I know, let your guard down at the wrong moment, and with an expression of shock, you're lay before me, still, the life sucked from your beautiful body.

_"RON! BEHIND YOU!"_

I was too late to save you, too late with my warning. The spell hit you squarely in the back and you never had a chance. I can't believe I'll never laugh and joke with you again. I never told you that you are my brother. I never told you I loved you.

_"GINNY! MOVE!"_

The wall fell before I could stop it, you were crushed under the rubble. I tried to save you, you know. I tried to dig you out, but when I did, I couldn't even recognise you. I'm sorry. If I had been faster, you would still be here. You would all still be here.

xxxxx

Why did I live, when you didn't? All of you, and it was all my fault. Anyone I love, their life ends soon after they come near me. My parents. Sirius. Remus. Tonks, even Dumbledore is dead. But you three, no, you should all still be alive. You were supposed to live, long and happy lives full of laughter and joy.

I should have killed that little bastard when I had the chance, should have rung his scrawny little neck in the DA. We knew there was something weird about him, but never, ever, did I think he would do anything like this. He's dead now. I killed him in cold blood, and I'm not sorry I did it.

He killed my reason for living, my reason for being moral, being strong, being the hero. He killed you, all three of you, so I killed him, and I'm glad I did it. The only regret I have is not being able to join you in heaven. It'll be straight to hell for me now, but that's okay. I deserve it, for letting him get you, letting him kill you.

xxxxx

Nobody went to the funeral of Ernest Macmillan, they all knew why he was dead, and who killed him. Instead, the wizarding population mourned for their hero, found dead at his girlfriends grave. Death by poison, an obvious suicide. Of course, there were some who rattled off their mouth's off. How can he be a true hero when he turned into a murderer? Most understood, most would have done the same thing.

Ernie Macmillan killed the hero, and it ruined the wizarding world. For that, he would certainly be remembered.


	16. Seamus Finnigan

**Character - Seamus Finnigan**

**Prompt - Glittering**

She sits looking at me, eyes glittering with tears, as she tell's me she's a monster. To me she's never looked more beautiful. A heroine of the highest order, she fought bravely alongside her peer's, staring evil in the eye and instead of shying away, she raised her wand against it. The beast that did this to her, took away her self confidence, is dead. In my opinion, death was too good, too easy for such a horrible being, he should have been made to suffer, suffer the way I see her doing, minute after minute, hour after hour.

When we were younger, she made me laugh with her flirtatiousness, but I could never take her seriously. We would joke around, both of us knowing we weren't ready for a relationship, but acknowledging that when we were ready, we would only look to each other. Her scars, proof of her bravery, have put a hold on that.

I'll wait for her, prove to her that I'm going nowhere, that I love her, and that I see the scars as yet another reason to worship the ground she walks on. I'll wait until she can see herself as beautiful again, until she can come to terms with what has happened to her, until she is ready. I'll be there for her, I'll be a shoulder to cry on, a willing ear for her to talk to, and an unwavering support system. I'll show her that the scars could never change my feelings for her, except to make them grow even deeper.

She'll make me the happiest man on the whole planet, in the whole universe, when she walks down the aisle towards me, when she hands me out first born baby, when she wakes up beside me, when she smiles at me, when she tells me she loves me as much as I love her. She'll make me the happiest man in the universe when she accepts my mothers engagement ring, the one I'm carrying in my pocket.

Until she's ready.

I'll wait.


	17. Padma Patil

**Character - Padma Patil**

**Prompt - Clothes**

I've always been the quiet one. Ever since we were born, my mother says. Parvati would scream and scream, but I was quiet, even as a baby. As we grew older, we were inseparable, different though we are. When we received our Hogwarts letters, we were so excited, though of course we knew they would come. As we shopped for our supplies, we talked about how good it would be, sharing a dorm, having classes together, continuing life as the twosome we were, and we thought, always would be.

Of course, life had different ideas. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and as I sat at my house table, I knew, with a sinking feeling, that Parvati wouldn't be joining me. Where I had always been happy to read a book, the closest my twin got was pouring over the magazines that mother left around the house. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and she didn't even glance in my direction as she run off to the table with a gleeful smile, joining her new housemates with the confidence that I have always wished I shared.

As the years passed, we grew further apart. Even when we went home for the holidays, all Parvati could talk about was Lavender, boys and clothes. She didn't ask how I was, nor did it seem she cared at all how my life was turning out. Lavender had taken my place, and for that, I hated her. I hated her blonde hair, her airhead ways, her fluttering eyelashes and her shrieking giggle. She had stolen my sister.

When the war came upon us, I worried for my sister like I never had before. She was in the house of the brave, and I knew, without even a shadow of doubt, that when the time came, as I knew it must, she would fight alongside her peers, and she would get hurt. I have every faith in my sister's ability, but when faced with the evil we all knew was coming, I was scared for how she would fair.

She barely spoke to me anymore, too interested in life in Gryffindor tower to have any interest in what was going on with me. I had friends, some of the best you could ever ask for, but it wasn't the same. I wanted my sister back.

Battle waged around me, and I ducked, shot spells, fought to the best of my ability, not for my life, but to find my sister. I hadn't seen her since everyone was in the hall, and I needed to know she was safe. I found her, eventually, squaring off against two death eaters. I joined the fight, helping her take them down. She smiled at me, like she hadn't done in years, and for a second, it felt like I had her back, the half of me that had been missing since we came to Hogwarts. And then, a flash of green light, stole it all away from me.


	18. Blaise Zabini

**Character - Blaise Zabini**

**Prompt - Forest**

**Pairing - Harry/Blaise**

I watch him, wherever I can. In the great hall, in Potions, on the quidditch pitch. He seem's lonely since the end of the war, almost lost. Outwardly, there's no difference in his behavior, and his friends don't seem to have noticed, or just don't care, about the change in him. It's in his eyes, his stance when he thinks no one is looking his way. It's like he's lost his purpose, and in a way, I suppose he has. He's been fighting for so long, it's understandable that he doesn't know what to do next.

I've seen Draco watching him with a shrewd eye, probably noticing the same things I have, though I know this is a new hobby of his. Of course, he's always watched Potter, but before it was looking for more and newer ways to wind the saviour up. Now there's something else, something...tender in his eyes, and I don't like it one bit.

Winter is upon us, and the Hogsmead visit is this weekend. I try and convince myself to ask him to join me, but I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin for a reason, and we aren't known for our bravery. I watch him from afar, waiting to see something that lights up his eyes, waiting for that special something that I can buy for him for Christmas, something that he will like.

Nothing brings back the sparkle that I miss, and it saddens me. I walk aimlessly around, shop to shop, looking for that perfect...something. When I find it, I'll know, but nothing is jumping out at me. With a sigh, I leave Hogsmead, taking a carriage alone back to the castle. When the idea finally blossoms, I could almost him myself it's so obvious.

xxxx

I wait for him at the entrance hall, and though I have a unconcerned look on my face, my insides are dancing. I am beyond any nerves I have ever felt. He's late, but not be long. I watch as he walks towards me, looking confused, a little suspicious and more than a little nervous.

"Zabini," he mutters, a question buried in his tone.

"Please, call me Blaise. Thank you for coming."

"Your letter made it rather difficult to refuse."

I chuckle, I can't help it. He frowns at me, but still. It took all the cunning I have to write that letter, I'm glad he understood the subtlety behind it.

"I've watched you for quite a long time, Potter."

"You think I didn't realise that? Especially this year. What about me hold's your interest, Zabini?"

"Everything. This year, you appear to have lost your spark. The shine of your eyes has dulled, and I must profess to not liking such a change. Your eyes are too beautiful to be so dull. If you'll allow me to steal your evening, I'd like to take you out. Before you ask, I have the Headmistresses permission."

"Take me where?"

"We're staying on the school grounds, don't worry. We'll be going a little into the forest, but I promise, it's safe."

I watch him deliberate, and I hope with all of my might that he accepts my offer. When he nods, I struggle to keep my sigh of relief inside.

xxxx

He follows behind me, his hands in his pockets. I know he has his wand in his hand, ready for a quick draw if necessary. I admire him for that. I suppose he had grown to be suspicious by nature, but I truly hope he know's I mean him no harm. I lead him to the clearing, only ten minutes into the forest, where I have been coming since our third year. I love it here, and I hope he will too.

I hear him gasp behind me, and I hide a smile. It truly is breathtaking the first time you see this place, though the magic of it still holds after a hundred visits. A beautiful waterfall, surrounded by wildflowers, the unicorns that seem to always be here, grazing gently, not even bothering to look up at us. They can sense evil, unicorns, and they know when there is someone with ill intentions near. Their presence seems to soften him, and he smiles at me when he catches me watching him.

I take the basket from my pocket and unshrink it, taking out the blanket to lay it down on the ground. Sitting, I watch as he walks around the clearing, looking around with interest. It's clear he didn't know about this place, something I'm most definitely grateful for. When he's looked his fill, he joins me on the blanket, sitting a safe distance away from me so we aren't touching.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"Its incredible. Why have I never found this place? I've been in the forest enough times."

"Because you haven't looked for it. Do you think you've seen all of the forest? It's huge," I reply with a chuckle.

"Why did you fetch me here?"

"I hoped you would enjoy it. I brought you here, so you knew there was always somewhere you could come to think, somewhere you can be at peace, somewhere you can be 'Harry', instead of the Man Who Won. Merry Christmas, Harry."

"I...I mean, I, er, thank you. Blimey, you must watch me a lot more than I ever suspected. It's like you're in my head." I almost smile as he glances warily at me.

"I'm not. In your head I mean. I told you, I've watched you for a long time. Would you like something to eat?" I ask him, gesturing towards the basket. He shakes his head, still looking around. He's relaxed now, his eyes regaining the shine I've been missing. Neither of us speak for a while, but the silence is comfortable. I startle when he speaks, shook from my thoughts.

"Blaise, thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure."

xxxx

I find him at my clearing often, more in the evenings than any other time. I like finding him here, and with every meeting, it gets easier to talk to him. School is almost over, and I can't bring myself to think of what will happen when we leave, when neither of us can come here for some peace. I can't bring myself to think of what will happen when he won't be around anymore.

"What are you doing when we leave?" he asks me as we lay beside one another. It is a warm evening, and we're both in T shirts. His bare arm keeps brushing against mine.

"I'm going to the Merlin University. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, me too. What will you study?"

Glorious hope spreads through me, as he tells me, oh so nonchalantly, that we will be going to the very same university. I will still see him, I may still be able to make him love me.

"I'll be studying for a mastery in Potions," I tell him, my world already looking so much brighter than it had only seconds before.

"I guess we're not rid of each other yet then, I'll be studying Defense."

"I'd rather not be rid of you at all," I tell him in a fit of courage. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them, praying this doesn't make things awkward between us. He's silent for a while, and the hope I had been feeling drains away.

"Do you mean that?" he asks, so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"Yes."

He stands up suddenly, and my heart sinks. The surprise must have shown itself on my face when he roughly pulls me to my feet, because he laughs at me.

"For someone who knows me so well, you can be so oblivious at times. I love you Blaise."

As his lips press on mine, my hearts sings. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him as close to me as I can, as I kiss him back, pouring the love I feel for him into it.

My dreams of kissing Harry in this clearing have come true, and I hope and pray, that the years awaiting us will be full of these kisses of love. This clearing may have brought us together, but the kisses will keep us together, and for as long as I live, I'll make sure to kiss him everyday, just to make sure.

**Also written for the Monthly Oneshot Competition for prompt #31 Slytherin **


	19. Micheal Corner

**Character - Micheal Corner**

**Prompt - Interested**

It's hard when you know that your girlfriend is interested in someone else. She watches him when she think's I'm not looking. She drops my hand when he walks up a corridor towards us, she doesn't even glance in my direction when she sits near him in the Great hall. I'll never be Harry Potter, and I would never try to be. I wish I was enough for her.

She tried to argue with me when I ask her about it. She tell's me I'm paranoid, that there is nothing between her and Harry, and while I believe that she wouldn't cheat on me, I know what I see. I see the looks she gives him, I see the sadness in her eyes when she see's him talking to another girl, even when it is innocent.

I tell her that we shouldn't be together if she want's to be with someone else. I tell her it isn't fair to either of us. She agree's with me. I hate her for that. I want her to keep telling me I'm wrong. I want her to want me. But she doesn't, and that hurts more than I will even tell her. We agree to be friends, but every time I talk to her, I want to tell her how much I love her. I don't, and life carries on.

I watch as she cries over him, him and Cho Chang. I watch as she rages about the other girl, stealing 'her' Harry. My heart shatters again and again, but I carry on being the understanding friend because life without her would be even worse.

My heart breaks beyond repair as she happily tells me about their kiss, that she is now his girlfriend. She's radiant with joy, and all I feel is sadness, sadness that it couldn't be me that made her look so beautiful in happiness. When Cho asks me out, I accept. Something inside me feels a twisted sort of happiness. Harry couldn't keep Cho, but I will. I'll make her happy, I'll be an attentive boyfriend. I'll do everything for Cho that I wish I could do for Ginny.

It's Cho that sit's beside me as I watch the love of my life marry another man, its Cho's hand I hold as they exchange vows. It's Cho who will eventually wear the ring I bought at the jewelers, that would have been perfect for Ginny. It's Cho who will be with me, while I think of someone else. Its Cho, who will be in the same position I was in.

And I am selfish.

Because I don't let Cho go the way Ginny did with me.


	20. Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Character - Justin Finch-Fletchley **

**Prompt - Sad**

**Warning - Character Suicide **

_Hoards of students, most of them from the first few years run towards the seventh floor, to the room of requirement and to safety. He followed behind them, his eyes searching her out as he moved with the crowd. His eyes found hers as she headed, with a group of others, to the astronomy tower, her wand out, her face determined. _

_He called out to her, hoping she would accompany him away from the castle, away from the danger, but as he knew she would, she shook her head sadly at him. She mouthed the words, I love you, to him, and turned away. _

_That was the last time he saw her. _

-xxx-

I chose not to return to Hogwarts with most of my year mates following the war. Instead, I retreated back to the muggle world with my tail between my legs, and asked for a job at my father's accounting business.

I chose not to fight in the battle at Hogwarts, leaving my friends to the mercy of the death eaters. I chose to be a coward and run for the exit, along with the younger students.

I chose to let my friends forget about me, I couldn't face the disappointed accusatory looks from the people I spent seven years with, from the people I left behind.

I chose to leave her to fight. My choice got her killed. I loved her, and she loved me, but I was a coward, and her death is on my hands.

-xxx-

"Why did you do this Justin?" she asked, tears tipping from her eyes to her cheeks as she stared at his still body, the empty pill bottle still in his hand.

"Because I couldn't take the guilt," he replied, looking down on his body with self loathing. "I didn't deserve to live."

"You know you can't come with me now? I'm here to say goodbye, for good."

"I know. I...I love you, I hope you know that?"

"Of course I do. I wish you had waited. I was waiting for you. We could have had eternity together. I have to go, but always remember Justin, I do love you."


	21. Tracy Davies

**Character - Tracy Davies**

**Prompt - Magic**

**Second Best**

I'm excited. I got an E on our last Potions essay. It's the best mark I've had in the class so far, and its the class I want to excel in the most. I've dreamed and dreamed of being a Potions Mistress for as long as I can remember. I show her, and she smiles, and I think she's happy for me. Then she shows me her paper.

She got an O.

He smiles at me as we walk through the hallways, and the flutter returns to my stomach in full force. I've had a crush on him for so long, and while she teased me about it, I thought she supported me. I thought she wanted me to be happy. I was glowing when I told her about the smile, I gushed when I asked her if she thought he liked me too.

She smirked at me when I caught them kissing in the library.

She's perfect in everything she does, be it school, fashion, make up, boys, everything. And she's my best friend, but I don't know how much longer I can stay in her shadow, always second best. When people talk about me, it's always 'Daphne's best friend'. They don't remember my name, they barely even know I exist.

xxxxx

The Astronomy tower is my favorite place. The one place I can be me, Tracy, without Daphne. I like to look up at the stars, I've even wished on a few shooting stars over the years, though of course none of the wishes have come true. If only life could be that easy, that simple. He startles me when he arrives.

He looks shocked that there is anyone here, and he turns to leave without a word. I don't know what makes me speak, maybe it was fate, or maybe, maybe I'm just fed up of being alone.

"You don't have to leave. The tower is big enough for both of us."

He pauses in his steps, and turns once more, this time to face me. He studies my face for a moment, I think to gauge if I am serious, before he half shrugs and takes the seat next to me.

"You're Tracy, right?"

I smile to myself. I'm surprised, and actually a little bit impressed, that he knows my name.

"Yes. Nice to meet you," I add, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ron," he tells me as he takes my hand, though he needed no introduction.

"I know."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a while, and it makes me happy. Really happy. This is the first time in my memory of feeling completely comfortable in myself around another person.

xxxxx

We met on the astronomy tower at least three times a week. Often we didn't say anything, other times we would talk for hours. He understands me, like no one ever has before. We both love our best friends. We're both in their shadows. We each shine in the others eyes in a way neither of us ever has before.

The first time he held my hand, it felt strange. The first time he kissed me, I almost feinted. The first time we made love under the stars, it felt like real magic.

We didn't discuss the war, or leaving Hogwarts, or our houses, or any of the things that could keep us apart. We enjoyed each other in a way no one would ever, or could ever understand. The astronomy tower was ours, our private haven, away from everything and everyone else.

In the astronomy tower we didn't feel second best to anyone. We were each other's first, each other's only. And that was the way we liked it.

xxxxx

I was waiting for him, and he came as I knew he would. Potter has won, and we were free to live as we wanted, free to do whatever we pleased. He looked at me with so much passion, and I could see the change in his eyes, the maturity that had not been there last time I saw him. He took me in his arms and he kissed me.

"I love you."

The words, the first time he had spoken them aloud to me, scared me, but as he held me in his arms, I knew I felt the same. I was no longer second best. I didn't have to hide in the shadows anymore. Ron gave me my life, and for that, I will love him forever.

"I love you too."

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #57 Tower **

**Also written for the Star Challenge for Canopus **

**Also written for the Number of Your Pen Name Challenge - Tracy/Ron **

**Also Written for the Cinema Competition for Titanic**

**Also Written for the Duct Tape Competition for White - Fanon**


	22. Antony Goldstein

**Character - Antony Goldstein **

**Prompt - Aggressive **

It felt good.

It felt great.

The power was intense.

It was my first time.

I was a virgin.

It felt...so right for him to be my first.

It was amazing.

It was aggressive.

It was freeing.

It was beautiful.

He deserved it.

He asked for it.

It was murder.

And it was Magical.

My

Father

Is

Dead

And

I

Killed

Him


	23. Vincent Crabbe

**Character - Vincent Crabbe **

**Prompt - Shine **

I am his muscle.

I am his protection.

Draco will never see me as anything but his bodyguard. I could be so much more than that. I could look after him properly, protect him from evil, I could make him happy. If he would let me.

I am stupid.

I am silent.

Draco likes me to be silent. He think's I am stupid. He underestimates me. He thinks I do his bidding because I have no idea what else to do but he is wrong. I do everything he tells me in an effort to prove I am worthy of him. I do it to please him. I am silent because he likes it that way.

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

To Draco, I am nothing. I am handy to have around, but I am no one important. I am replaceable. I am nothing special. He can live without me. He doesn't need me. I wish he knew how much I need him. I wish he knew how much I love him. But he never will. Because I am nothing, and I am silent.

**xxxxx**

I sit outside the room of requirement. It is unusable these days, the fire destroyed the magic. Nobody remembers him, nobody cares that he dies here. I remember, and I care, and I wish I would have told him just how much he meant to me before he died. I wish he knew that he was my best friend. I wish he knew that I stayed distant to protect him. I wish he knew that he made the world shine that little bit brighter. I wish he knew that I loved him as much as I know he loved me. He may have never said it, but I knew.


	24. Gregory Goyle

**Character - Gregory Goyle **

**Prompt - Connect **

**Warning - Death**

I watch as the fire rages, the heat drying up my mouth in seconds. There is no way we are going to escape this. We're going to die. It's all my fault. I told him to come here with me, it was all my idea. I loved him. I know many people thought none of us were even capable of thought, never mind love, but we are and we were deeply in love.

He was my everything. I would have killed for him. Instead, he's killed me.

We've known each other for as long as I can remember, had a connection since we were children. He always knew what I needed, and I always knew what he was thinking. We protected Draco, under our father's orders, but even against Draco I would always stick up for him and him for me. We were soul mates.

I see them flying towards us. They grab hold of me, and I tried to tell them to leave me but my mouth is to dry.

I don't want to live without him, and he is already dead, swallowed by the flames. Why did he have to cast such a curse? He knew he wouldn't be able to control it. I can't live without him. I know that as I sit outside the room of requirement, choking and coughing on the floor. I don't want to live. It's not an option. So when Draco needs protection, I fulfill the job my father gave me. I jumped in front of the curse.

I'll search forever until I find him in the afterlife. We will be together again. There's nothing and no one that can keep us apart. I love him.


	25. Kevin Entwhistle

**Character - Kevin Entwhistle **

**Prompt - Arrow **

It hit me like an arrow to my heart.

My Wife.

My Best Friend.

I loved them both.

I thought they loved me too.

And they killed me inside.

So I killed them.

Dead.

And I don't feel better.

I still feel broken.

I sit in my cell.

I have no visitors.

My Children want nothing to do with me.

My Parents want nothing to do with me.

I have no one.

I have nothing.

And all because I came home from work early on our anniversary.


	26. Lily Moon

**Character - Lily Moon **

**Prompt - Yes. **

Lily ducked as another spell headed her way. She didn't want to be here. She had never been good at combat, and she didn't do well under pressure. She was fine in class. She knew what she needed to do, and she did it. She was fine.

This was real, and this was life or death. She was scared of dying. She didn't want to die. She didn't know how to get through this battle alive.

She watched as yet another of her classmates went down. Could she have saved him? Possibly. If only she had the courage to fight.

xxxxx

Lily made it through the battle. Somehow, between ducking and hiding, she had made it through to the other side alive. She tried to put it behind her. Her dreams were haunted by the screams of her friends, people she had seen die, could have saved if only she had been brave. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't do anything. She was frozen. She swore to herself that if she could find a way to go back, she would. She would save those people.

xxxx

Lily woke up sweating. She was in her bed, in the dorm she shared with some of the people she had seen die. It was just a dream, Lily, she told herself. But she knew. She knew it was more than a dream. She had been given a second chance. Yes, she thought, this time, she would help. This time, she would save her friends.

This time, she would fight.


	27. Lisa Turpin

**Character - Lisa Turpin **

**Prompt - Pumpkin**

Halloween had always been my favorite time of year as a child. It seems more magical than any other time, the spiritual sense, the feeling of magic seems to intensify.

My grandmother died on Halloween, and before I came to Hogwarts, we would sit by her grave all night long, telling her stories of our year, what we had done, everything that had happened. We would leave a carved pumpkin for her to enjoy after we left. I missed doing that when I was away at school.

In my second year at Hogwarts, my mother died on Halloween.

I started to dread Halloween after that.

In my fourth year at Hogwarts, my father died on Halloween.

I wondered if I had done something wrong, If I had annoyed the wrong spirit, fate, whatever it was that decided who lived and who died. Halloween went from being my favorite time of year, to my most hated time of year.

The year after I left Hogwarts, my fiance died on Halloween.

I sobbed and I cried, and I threw things and I cursed everything in the world.

Halloween was cursed for me.

When I got to the grand old age of 84, I died on Halloween. My mother, my father, my grandmother and my fiance were all waiting for me, each holding a pumpkin.

"You have no need to fear the holiday again, my love, enjoy it, like you did as a child."

My mother wrapped her arms around me and I felt peaceful.

Halloween was the most important day of my life for all the wrong reasons. I was happy to leave it behind.


	28. Morag McDougal

**Character - Morag McDougal**

**Prompt - December **

**Five first's and a last. **

Our first date.

He took me for a carriage ride in central park. When he told me to dress warm, I was dreading it. December is cold, and I hate the cold. I had been hoping for a restaurant. Or a coffee. Or you know, something inside. It was romantic. I was hooked.

Our first time making love.

He cooked a meal for us. It was lovely, sitting by a warm fire, listening to it crackle away as we ate, and talked. We took the wine to the sofa. We kissed. We got carried away. It was perfect. I wouldn't change it for the world.

Our First Fight.

It was over something stupid. A quill I think. I can't remember now, but I soon learnt that he had a temper to match my own. We laughed later. It was the first fight of many that we would laugh about.

Our first holiday.

We couldn't decide where to go. I wanted somewhere hot to relax, he wanted adventure and culture. We compromised. We took a muggle cruise. We've taken many since.

Our first born child.

The pain was unimaginable, but oh so worth it. When he took his son in his arms for the first time, it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Our last kiss.

It was bittersweet, and sad, and salty with tears. But he managed. The last thing my husband did was kiss me. I can still feel it, to the day I die.


	29. Oliver Rivers

**Character - Oliver Rivers **

**Prompt - Orange **

I see the way she looks at him, and I wish she would look at me with such devotion.

She ruffles his orange hair, she kisses his cheek, she smiles at him before she leaves.

He doesn't deserve her.

I see the way he looks at other girls. If she wasn't so blind to his faults, maybe I would stand a chance.

She helps him with his homework in the library while he goofs off. She smiles indulgently at him.

He doesn't deserve her.

I see him in the hallway late one night, making out with a girl that isn't her.

I send her a message, anonymous of course.

He doesn't deserve her.

I see the way she glares at him. Her eyes are red rimmed. She's been crying.

I watch as they argue. She shows him the note.

He doesn't deserve her.

I see the way she looks at him. She still loves him.

He talks her around. She kisses him soundly at breakfast.

He doesn't deserve her, but she lets him anyway.

I didn't take her for an idiot, until now.


	30. Parvati Patil

**Character - Parvati Patil**

**Prompt - Fun**

**Warning - Murder and Mental Health issues. **

I wish she had never been born. I wish I was alone, the only Patil child. When you have a twin, you never get anything to yourself. We share everything, birthday cake, birthday parties, even some presents. We share our parents, and when I need them, at least one of them is with her, because she is always there.

When we got sorted into different houses, I thought things might get better. But they didn't. In school, we're know as the Patil twins. I want to scream at people, My Name Is Parvati. I am not just a twin. I am a person, with separate thoughts and feelings. I am not Padma, and I am not just her sister.

As we grow older, I distance myself more and more. I change myself, acting like an airhead, caking on make up and wearing clothes she wouldn't dare to. I revel in the attention of the boys who surround me, and to keep them interested, I give them what they want. I thought it would make them like me more than her, but it didn't. They still come to me of course, when the mood suits, but I see them talking to her, laughing with her, being friends with her. Padma is the smart, respectable twin, and I am the 'fun' twin.

A voice in my head, a growing feeling in my stomach, tells me I could be rid of her if I had the guts. I could be the only girl, the only Patil daughter, I could be the center of everyone's attention. They would come to me to remember her, and they would realise that i am the one worth knowing, worth talking to, worth anything. They would help me 'grieve' for my sister.

The battle gives me the opportunity to make it happen. She could be killed by a death eater, but what if she isn't? Is it worth taking the chance? I see her in a hallway, battling away, and I have to admit, she is doing well against them. What if she can beat them. Not only would she be the smart twin, she would be the brave twin too. I'm the Gryffindor. I will NOT let her take that away along with everything else.

The spell is easy to cast, much easier than I thought it would be. The way people talk about the unforgivable's, you would thing they would be difficult. A flash of green, and she is dead, and it is easier than keeping awake in history class. I stand over her, ready to play the grieving sister. It won't be hard. I've always had a talent for theatrics.

"How could you?"

I spin around, and I see Seamus staring at me in disgust. I hadn't planned on anyone seeing me. Another flash of green and the problem is taken care of. And another. As people keep walking into the hallway, I can't seem to stop the spell, my wand is shooting them at random, and person after person falls at my hand. The feeling of power is incredible, and I am drowning in it.

Blackness. An Azkaban cell. Where is my wand? Death Sentence. My parents. Tears. The veil. Blackness.


	31. Roger Malone

Character - Roger Malone

Prompt - Complete

Pairing - Roger/Luna

Dear Luna,

I know you probably have no idea who I am, and I am sure you will have no idea why I am writing you this letter. I leave Hogwarts this week, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you just how beautiful you are. You shine with a light that no over has, so innocent and pure, and yet when I saw you fight, it was with a passion so fiery, I was surprised you didn't turn red.

You were amazing, a warrior princess.

I would like to ask you to join me for the last Hogsmead weekend, just as friends if that is what you prefer. Please let me know by return owl.

Yours,

Roger Malone.

xxx

Dear Roger,

I would be honored to spend the day with you. Meet me at the entrance hall at ten am.

Luna.

xxx

Dear Luna,

I hate to think of you at school without me. It has only been a week since you left and already my life feels empty. This summer was the best of my life. I'll be waiting for you when you leave the school, and we will travel the world, looking for all of those creatures you told me about. It will be magical.

You've made me feel complete Luna. I love you.

Roger.

xxx

Dear Roger,

School is not the same without you here. Although we weren't on speaking terms when you were here, I can still feel your absence as I walk the halls. Hogsmead visit is coming up, will you meet me there? I would love to see you.

Love you,

Luna

xxx

Dear Luna,

We have been together for five years, and although you are in the next room as I write this, it feels right to ask you this way. After all, out relationship started with a letter.

You complete me, you are my light, my love and my everything. Will you marry me?"

Roger.

xxx

Dear Roger,

I would be honored to marry you.

Love,

Luna.

Ps, come to bed, I'm waiting.


	32. Runcorn

**Character - Runcorn **

**Prompt - Seventeen **

I am invisible. Nobody ever notices me. Their eyes travel past me, as though I am a ghost. I wonder sometimes if I am a figment of my own imagination. My father told me that Hogwarts is a good place to make connections, to make allies, for help in later life. Almost seventeen, and I have never had a friend. I have never had an acquaintance if you don't count family.

I talk to myself. Nobody else ever talks to me. I wonder if its something wrong with me, or if its them with the problem, but really, can that many people share the same affliction? I don't think so. The voice in my head tells me there is nothing wrong with me, and that I don't need anyone else anyway. I have myself. Other people let you down. If you rely solely on yourself for companionship, you will never feel the disappointment that other people bring.

Even my teacher's don't notice me. Of course, I am on thier files. I am sure if I didn't turn in homework they would notice. But when I turn it in, there is no comments on it, the way I see on the other's papers. There is simply a mark at the top of the page and nothing else. If they have to speak to me, they call me Runcorn. I am sure they remember my father, and that is how they remember my name.

My first name is...it's...it's been so long since I've heard it, I don't even know what it is. I am simply Runcorn.


	33. Sally Anne Perks

**Character - Sally Anne Perks **

**Prompt - Green **

**Warning - Creepiness in general. **

She watched him. Closer than anybody else in the world could. She knew everything about him. She loved him. He didn't even know she existed.

That was about to change.

_He woke slowly, his head swimming in confusion. Where was he? Where had he been before? How did he get here? And why, why was he tied up? _

She watched him wake, a sickly sweet smile on her face as she did, her wand twirling idly between her fingers. He would learn about her, and she would make him love her, or he would die. If she couldn't have him, nobody could.

_She was familiar. She went to school with him. He couldn't remember her name. Stacy? Susan? No. Sally. That was her name, Sally Anne Perks. _

She saw recognition stir in his eyes and a jolt of excitement shot through her. He did know who she was! Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make him love her, if he knew who she was, that was half of the battle won already. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to ask why he was here. She knew he would.

_"Sally? What's going on? Why am I here?" He wondered why she would tie him up. Was she a death eater perhaps? _

"I brought you here so we could get to know each other. I knew it would be hard if we stayed at school, with_ her_ around." Silly little tart, thinking she can take him away from me. Think again, bitch, he's mine. I'll deal with her later. Maybe she could have a 'fall' on the stairs.

_"I don't understand."_

She stared into his green eyes, the most beautiful shade of emerald she had ever seen. "I knew she wouldn't let me anywhere near you, she's so protective. So...possessive of you. I want you to see me, properly see me. You're my soul mate, and you need to realise that. I love you."

_She's mental. Completely crazy. "What are you on about? I'm engaged to Ginny. There's no such thing as soul mates. You need to let me go."_

**xxxxx**

When Sally Anne Perks returned to school that evening, the student's and teachers were in a panic. Harry Potter had gone missing. When she entered the hall, she saw Ginevra Weasley, crying at the Gryffindor table. She went over to her, almost trance like.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. What if they don't find him?" Ginny sobbed.

Sally Anne placed an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure they'll find him soon. Try not to worry to much. He can't have disappeared."

**xxxx**

When Sally Anne Perks looked in the mirror every morning, she smiled as she saw Harry. The lovely emerald necklace would never leave her neck.


	34. Sally Smith

**Character - Sally Smith **

**Prompt - Apple **

She takes a bite of an apple, and I wish I was that apple.

She wipes her mouth with a handkerchief, and I wish I was the handkerchief.

Of course, the world cannot know I have these thoughts. I would be ridiculed at best, ostracized at worst. Being gay is not sociably acceptable.

He licks his lips and I swallow hard.

She squeezes my shoulder as she passes, and I almost pass out.

If I told her about my feelings, would she hate me? She's my best friend. Is it worth ruining on the off chance she could feel the same way?

Her eyes sparkle as she laughs and it makes me want to cry.

I love her.

We stay best friends when we leave school. She stays single. I stay single. We are at one another's beck and call. Almost like a relationship.

She kisses me, my heart soars.

She tells me it was a mistake, my heart breaks.

She has the same fear as me. Maybe together, we can make it.


	35. Sophie Roper

**Character - Sophie Roper **

**Prompt - Books**

I can sink into a book. It makes me feel better about the world. I can read anything. I read about Pirates, and I'm on the ship with them, I can feel the splashes of water hit my face.

I can read a fairy-tale, and I am in the ballroom, watching as the princess dances with the prince, watching as she runs away, watching as he catches her.

I can read a mystery, and I am there with the detective, looking for clues with a magnifying glass, trying to solve the mystery before another person dies.

I can read a tragedy, and I cry along with the characters, my heart breaking for them.

I can sink into a book and it makes me feel better about the world. Fiction trumps fact every day of the week.

In the real world people get hurt, and unlike a fairy-tale, there is no magic godmother to fix things.


	36. Stephen Cornfoot

**Character - Stephen Cornfoot **

**Prompt - Coffee. **

I love her.

She hates me.

I kissed her.

She slapped me.

I asked her on a date.

She laughed in my face.

I watched her.

As she kissed him.

I watched her.

As she smirked at me.

I watched her.

As she accepted the proposed date.

I hate her.

Now she want's me.

She kissed me.

I pushed her away.

I laugh at her.

When she asks me on a date.

I kiss her.

As she watches me.

I smirk at her.

When she looks my way.

I accepted a date.

As she watches me.

I love her.

She loves me.

I kiss her.

She kisses me.

I ask her on a date.

She accepts with a smile.

I fetch her tea.

She fetches me coffee.

I ask her to marry me.

She gives me a child.

We stop playing games.

And live happily ever after.


	37. Su Li

**Character - Su Li **

**Prompt - Study**

Su Li walked up and down the shelves of the library, searching for the elusive book. She needed it to complete her homework, and Madam Pince told her there was one left on the shelves. As she walked passed him, he smirked. Looking at his pile of books, she saw the one she wanted sitting on top.

"Can I borrow that book?" She asked politely, biting her tongue from saying what she really felt.

"Study with me, and I'll let you use it."

"Can't I just take it over to my table? I'll bring it back as soon as I'm done."

"Study with me. I won't bite, well, unless you ask me nicely."

Blaise Zabini had been trying it on with her for over a year. She hated him. Well, no she didn't. She actually found him quite amusing, and under different circumstances, she would have been flattered that such an attractive boy was interested in her, but Blaise was the ultimate player. He led girls on, and when he had got what he wanted, he fobbed them off with a smirk and a wave.

"It's fine. I'll get the book another way."

She walked away, out of the library and made her way back towards the common room. Perhaps someone in there had the book. A shout stopped her, and when she turned, she groaned. Blaise had followed her. Thinking hard, she wondered if she could turn this around, let him know what it feels like to be hurt, the way he had done to so many others.

"Still want this book?" he taunted, waving it around in front of her.

"Yes."

"Promise to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend, and you can have it," he said with a smug smile.

She pretended to think hard ending with a sigh.

"Fine. I promise, can I have the book now?"

He handed her the book. "Meet me in the entrance hall at ten on Saturday morning. I'll be waiting."

She rolled her eyes at his back, already thinking about how she could make him rue the day he ever set eyes on her as his latest conquest. Doubts began to fill her mind, but she shook them away. After all, what was the worst that could happen.


	38. Terry Boot

**Character - Terry Boot **

**Prompt - Pencil**

The first time she spoke to me, it was to ask if I had a pencil. As muggle borns, we both fetch some from home, along with pens, to take notes in the library.

The second time she spoke to me, it was to ask if she could lend a book. I have a large selection, being an avid reader, and she knew I would have it with me.

The third time she spoke to me, she asked is she could sit with me at lunch. It was perfect. She was perfect.

The fourth time she spoke to me, she asked if I wanted to study with her.

The fifth time she spoke to me, I knew we were friends.

xxxxx

When I asked her on a date, she said yes.

When I asked her if I could kiss her, she said yes.

When I asked her to move in, she said yes.

When I asked her to marry me, she said yes.

When I said I do, she said I do too.

xxxxx

She gave me a friend.

She gave me a love.

She gave me a Fiance.

She gave me a Wife.

She gave me a son.

xxxxx

She is my inspiration.

She is my Star.

She is my Lifeline.

She is my dream.

She is my everything.

xxxxx

The most important thing she ever said, "I do."

The Funniest thing she ever said, "I love you more."

The happiest thing she ever said, "We have a son."

The saddest thing she ever said, "I have cancer."

The worst thing she ever said, "Goodbye Terry, I love you."


	39. Wayne Hopkins

I listen as he talks, wondering what on earth she see's in him. We are in fourth year, and he is talking about the yule ball. He doesn't have a date yet, and she sounds disgusted as he tell's her that he doesn't care who he goes with, as long as she has a straight nose. I honestly don't know why she puts up with him. I wish she would look else where, would see that he isn't her only option, that other people like her, that she is plenty desirable, that she doesn't need him.

I don't think she even knows who I am. Not many do, I am quiet by nature, very shy around others. I know she wouldn't laugh at me if I asked her out. She would be gentle as she let me down. She would tell me she isn't looking to date, or something along those lines. She wouldn't tell anyone, because that is who she is. She is lovely.

She got engaged to him after the war. I saw it in the paper. I knew it would happen, it was too cliche not to really. It didn't stop the pain. I moved on eventually. I settled down with a nice girl, and I got on with my life. I wondered about her from time to time, would she even recognise me, did she even know my name.

The reunion came twenty years later. I saw her as soon as I entered the room. She was even more beautiful that I remembered. She was dancing with Potter, the two of them laughing. She looked so relaxed, a look that wasn't seen often on her when we were in school. It took all night, but I eventually got the courage to ask her to dance. It was heaven. She made my night as she left, with a small wave.

"Thanks for the dance Wayne."

Hermione Granger knew my name. If I died tonight, I would die happy.


	40. Megan Jones

**AN - This is my last one, so if you made it this far, thank you for staying with me so long. I am so glad to have this finished. I hope you have enjoyed all of my drabbles, and please leave a review :)**

**Character - Megan Jones **

**Prompt - Glasses **

**Pairing - Megan/Justin**

"Why am I going out with you again?"

"Because you love me, and I'm amazingly handsome."

"I think you need glasses, Justin."

"Shut up you mental midget."

"Call me a midget one more time and I'll hex you to Timbuktu."

"Alright. You're a mental dwarf."

"You're done for!"

Megan chased Justin onto the grounds, wand aloft, laughing as she did. She knew she was short, and she knew he called her a midget to get a rise out of her, and she wanted some fun. The sun was high, and she stopped to pull off her cloak. She watched as he hid behind one of their favorite rocks by the lake.

Taking the long way around, she snuck up behind him.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered, giggling when he yelled in surprise as he rose. She levitated him steadily over the lake.

"Are you sorry?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise, I'm me back on the ground, please Megan," he begged.

She started pulling him back, but a shout caused her to lose concentration.

"MEGAN JONES! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

She turned instinctively, realising what she had done as she heard the telltale splash of her boyfriend hitting the water.

xxxxx

Sitting by the fire in the common room that night, she still chuckled every time she looked at him. He had dragged himself out of the lake, sopping wet and looking somewhat like a drowned puppy.

"I'll get you back, you know," he muttered, even as he kissed her head. She laughed again.

"It was so worth the week of detention.


End file.
